


Puto

by JuanaLH (Juanitastar)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/JuanaLH
Summary: Miguel era exactamente lo que Gregorio necesitaba en ese momento: una buena cogida.
Relationships: Peru/Dominican Republic (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Puto

**Author's Note:**

> Reposteando esto por acá, releído y mejorado porque wow.

—¿Te gusta que te cojan los hombres? —preguntó Miguel mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—Si, me gusta —respondió Gregorio en tono sumiso.

El ruido producido por la cama que crujía bajo el peso de ambos, acompañaba a los gemidos y jadeos que ambos soltaban sin cohibición alguna. En aquel viejo cuarto de motel, no existían cómo países, sino cómo dos urgidos consumidos por sus bajos instintos. 

Gregorio, en manos y rodillas, movía el culo hacia atrás para encontrarse con el miembro de Miguel, quien mantenía sus manos en las caderas de Gregorio para mantener el vaivén a su ritmo.

—Ja, eres una puta marica ¿No? —Le dijo Miguel con una sonrisa torcida, su mano liberando la cadera del dominicano para propinarle una nalgada —.Eres mi linda putita en celo, ¿te gusta cómo te rompo el culo?

—Sí, soy tu puta —respondió Gregorio, sintiendo cómo las palabras de su amante estimulaban esa parte en su cerebro que solo respondía a la humillación—. Rómpeme el culo, papi, ¡rómpemelo!

—¡Aprieta el culo, zorra! —ordenó Miguel mientras alargaba la mano y le tomaba del cabello a Gregorio y tiraba de él—. ¡Te lo voy a llenar de leche!

—¡Siii, llénamelo! —exclamó.

Miguel soltó su cabello y las manos de Gregorio flaquearon, cayendo de cara contra la cama.

Pero Miguel no cesó su movimiento, se echó contra el cuerpo del Gregorio y continúo sus embestidas con más ahínco. Sin modales, sin ningún tipo de respeto por él. Usándolo solo como un hoyo para masturbarse. Así lo trataba Miguel y Gregorio no podía gustarle más.

Miguel salió de su interior, lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo voltearse para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

—Ahí te viene tu leche, zorra —le dijo mientras se masturbaba con furia y apuntaba al rostro del dominicano-. ¡Abre bien la boca!

—¡No, en la cara no! —respondió el dominicano, tapándose el rostro con una mano. Quizás en un último arranque de dignidad.

Miguel le apartó la mano con la que tenia libre, mientras con la otra seguía dándose los últimos estímulos necesarios.

—¡Abre bien!

Gregorio pegó un gemido angustioso y obedeció, sin poner más resistencia.

Miguel pegó un grito, y el primer lechazo cayó cerca de las comisuras de los labios del dominicano. El siguiente en su mejilla. Otro más en la parte inferior de sus labios. Miguel sintió que se le iba el alma, sus gemidos volviéndose mas lastimeros mientras arqueaba a espalda, no pudiendo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Mientras Miguel disfrutaba de su orgasmo, Gregorio se sentía como una callejera. Tal humillación hizo que llegara a su clímax con fuerza, eyaculando sobre la espalda de Miguel a la primera y ya mas débilmente sobre su estomago. Sus gemidos fueron apenas audibles, sus fuerzas extraídas por el placer que recorría su cuerpo. 

Miguel se hizo a un lado, cayendo sobre la cama respirando a bocanadas junto a Gregorio.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó al dominicano a su lado.

—Estuvo buenazo —fue la respuesta de Gregorio, soltando un largo respiro de satisfacción—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hacía falta eso.

Porque Gregorio jamás se atrevería a pedirle algo así a René, quien era más débil que él. O Alexander, que lo quemaría en la estaca después de terminar por ser un pecador. Sebastián…le tenía algo de miedo de Sebastián, si debía ser honesto. Se veía como una de esas gentes que decentes por fuera y látigo y cuero por dentro. Y no era eso lo que Gregorio quería, solo una humillación limpia y segura.

Y ahí era donde entraba Miguel. Normalmente pervertido, confiable y tan fuerte como él o incluso más.

—¿Para cuándo la segunda ronda? —Preguntó Miguel, mirándolo con expectativa—. ¿Crees que puedas usar una tanga?

Gregorio le miró primero incrédulo, luego espantado.

—¡¿Qué?! 

—¡Es broma, es broma! —dijo Miguel, riendo de buena gana ante la expresión de Gregorio—. Creo que con ropa interior comestible alcanzará.

Y de pronto Miguel no parecía tan pervertidamente normal. Pero Gregorio cayó en cuenta de que acababa de correrse porque alguien se había venido en su cara y aun tenía sus fluidos en la misma. No estaba en posición para hablar de normalidad.

—Joder… —dijo Gregorio, sonando genuinamente sorprendido—. Soy un puto pervertido, rodeado de putos pervertidos.

Miguel lo miró extrañado.

—¿Y ahora es que te enteras?

**Author's Note:**

> A ver si sigo xD


End file.
